Diferente
by PKimLee
Summary: tal vez te sorprenda saber que fui una asesina, pero debes saber que la persona que fui me llevo a ser lo que ahora soy, y tener a una de las personas que más amo… a ti


**Diferente.**

 **OneShot**

 **Declamar: los personajes mencionados en este fan ficción son creación del maestro Yace Matsue, yo solo soy la creadora de este fan ficción.**

 **Este fic esta de alguna manera enlazado con mi fin anterior "Por el resto de mi vida"**

 _Si algún día llegas a leer esto quiero que sepas que… ser una persona recta no es nada sencillo, menos ser una persona con un pasado lleno de sangre, que podemos cambiar, pero nuestro pasado siempre estará ahí, solo nosotros mismos tomamos la decisión de cómo manejarlo, tal vez te sorprenda saber que fui una asesina, pero debes saber que la persona que fui me llevo a ser lo que ahora soy, y tener a una de las personas que más amo… a ti_

 **\- POV Irina –**

En ocasiones las vida da giros inesperados, yo Irina Jelavic la que fue alguna vez una asesina jamás pensé que estaría tan asustada por un suceso que las personas piensan es una de las experiencias que marcan la vida, aun no sé si se es verdad, es decir es solo una sospecha, pero que pasara si estoy en lo correcto, aquí viene de nuevo esta maldita sensación de angustia que hace que me sienta débil y …

\- señorita Jelavic ¿se encuentra bien?

Uno de los asistentes de Karasuma se acerca a mí y me sostiene antes de caer, volteó a mí alrededor para cerciorarme de que nadie más me haya visto…

\- estoy bien Aki… no es nada

\- pero está usted muy pálida, Yuki por favor trae un vaso de agua, por favor siéntese un momento

No quiero armar un escándalo aquí, en esta oficina las noticias viajan rápido y no quisiera que Karasuma se enterara, él siempre se entera de mis alborotos y termino siendo regañada en casa como si fuera una niña pequeña, si se entera de esto tal vez piense que otra vez me pase con el alcohol, huum si supiera que tengo meses si probar una gota, la chica se acerca a mí y puedo leerlo en su mirada…

\- no… no es necesario por favor no lo molesten, solo fue un simple malestar, él está muy ocupado ahora y no quisiera que se preocupara por cosas sin sentido

\- pero…

\- por favor no le comenten nada, solo díganle que me retire a casa temprano, que no quise molestarlo

\- entonces yo la llevare a su casa

\- no es necesario

\- insisto, solo así guardaremos esto en secreto, por favor permítame llevarla

\- está bien, Yuki…

\- el jefe está en una junta que durara varias horas, si pregunta diré que se retiró a casa antes

\- gracias

\- por favor cuídese

El camino a casa se me hizo eterno, estaba muy cansada el sueño me estaba invadiendo, de pronto algo llamo mi atención…

\- podrías por favor parar aquí un momento

\- claro que si

Solo demore unos minutos y entre de nueva cuenta al auto apretando con fuerza la pequeña bolsa que llevaba, al llegar a casa saco el contenido de la bolsa y lo observo por varios segundos, vamos Irina no puedes posponer más la verdad, dudo, dudo una, dos, tres veces y cuando por fin me armo de valor noto que ya habían pasado dos horas, tengo que hacerlo antes de que llegue a casa, por fin reúno el coraje para hacerlo, las espera ante la respuesta es interminable, decido tomar un vaso con agua para controlarme, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y solo observo la respuesta a mi pregunta

\- santo cielo…

Digo antes de derrumbarme y comenzar a llorar, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo llorando y pensando en miles de cosas, y entonces el pensamiento más aterrador viene a mi mente… ¿Qué pensara Karasuma sobre esto?, ¿y si me odia?, ¿y si él no lo quiere?, entonces el sonido de la puerta abriéndose anuncia su llegada, me pongo de pie y me seco las lágrimas, tengo que pensar la forma en que se lo diré, actúa normal Irina

-oh bienvenido a casa Tadao…mi

Genial, nunca le digo Tadaomi a menos de que este nerviosa

\- ¿Tadaomi?... ¿sucede algo?

Me mira algo confundido y nota que sostengo algo en mis manos, las cuales oculto ante su mirada

\- no, todo está bien, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- trabajamos juntos, por cierto, ¿Por qué volviste sola?

\- es solo que no quise molestarte

Es una mala idea, tal vez no sea el momento, intento distraerlo quitándole el saco, trato de huir a la habitación pero me toma por el brazo, me quedo muda ante eso

\- Irina…

\- ¿Qué sucede Karasuma?

\- es lo que quisiera saber, ¿Qué sucede?, y no trates de ocultarlo porque no sabes mentir, por lo menos no a mi

\- solo estoy algo nostálgica, no es gran cosa

-mentirosa

\- ¡¿qué?!

-ya te lo dije, se cuándo me mientes

\- diablos que sucede contigo, ¡el hecho de que tú seas una persona fría no quiere decir que los demás no tengamos sentimientos!

Volteo furiosa ante lo dicho y al hacerlo veo que sus ojos reflejan angustia, estoy a punto de llorar, después tapo mis labios, oh no, no quise decir eso, esta situación me está rebasando

\- lo siento… yo no quise… perdóname Karasuma es solo que…

\- Irina, mírame a los ojos, ¿sabes porque sé que algo te inquieta?

\- ¿eh?

\- Porque tú nunca me llamas Tadaomi a menos de que estés nerviosa por algo

Entonces de algún modo termino diciéndole toda la verdad y para mi sorpresa, su reacción fue muy distinta a lo que esperaba

Ese día mi vida cambio por completo, yo aún tenía un sinfín de sentimiento y dudas, pero el cambio por completo el panorama

Las sorpresas no cesaron al día siguiente, el bien cumplido y estricto Tadaomi Karasuma se quedó en casa solo para estar conmigo, con nosotras…

Estaba recostada en sus piernas y el acariciaba mis cabellos mientras veíamos no recuerdo que cosa en la T.V, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que solo podía escuchar su voz a lo lejos…

\- Irina… ¡Irina!

\- ¿mhh?

\- ¿en qué piensas?

\- en que espero que sea una niña, que espero que sea la más hermosa, que sea tan inteligente como tú, pero definitivamente, espero que no se parezca a mi

\- pero que dices, tu eres hermosa e inteligente, y no lo digo por el hecho de que seas mi mujer

\- gracias pero… a lo que me refiero es que… ¿Qué le diré cuando pregunte como nos conocimos?

\- la verdad

\- ¡¿la verdad?!

-Irina…. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa realmente?, ¿decirle que fuiste una asesina?

\- ya veo que me conoces muy bien

\- no es así, cada día descubro etapas nuevas de ti, y esta es una de ellas, el que te preocupes por estas cosas, por estos detalles quiere decir que serás una muy buena madre

\- no lo entiendes… para mí no son solo detalles, mientras tu serás un padre ejemplar yo solo seré…

No pude seguir porque sello mis labios con los suyos en un largo y apasionado beso como pocas veces él se atreve a iniciar, debo decirlo esa es una de las formas en las que me hace olvidar del mundo, cuando nuestros labios se separan solo puedo ver el brillo en sus ojos porque sabe que logro su cometido

\- no es justo…

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- no finjas

\- ¿funciono?

\- un poco

\- solo quiero que dejes de preocuparte por este tipo de cosas, no podemos saber que pensara de los dos, yo también tengo miedos

\- ¿tu?

\- pues claro, tal vez aun no estoy del todo listo para ser el hombre que necesitas, que necesitan, juntos creamos esta nueva vida, y juntos le demostraremos que el amor es la razón de su existir

\- es tan extraño escucharte hablar así…

\- bueno nunca es tarde ¿no lo crees?

\- es por eso que aunque tenga miedo, soy las mujer más feliz del mundo en este momento

\- sabes una cosa, espero que tenga todo el amor que sus brazo abiertos puedan recibir, que no pase momentos difíciles, que tenga una gran familia, y definitivamente yo también espero que no se parezca a mi

 **\- POV Irina Fin –**

 _Así que querida hija, el día que leas esto espero que sepas que lo único que esperamos es que definitivamente no te parezcas a nosotros._

 _Con amor... Tu Madre._

 **Notas de la autora: no sé porque los fics de estos dos me salen tan nostálgicos… en fin espero les guste. Saludos.**


End file.
